


Slow Dance With You

by GimbleGamble



Series: Season 7! [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Missing someone, Multi, Polyhermits - Freeform, Singing, Slow Dancing, i don't think this counts as a songfic?, i'm not sure, like straight up you need to call your dentist afterwards, one of those fics ya know, rated t just to be safe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: Set sometime before Grian contacts Mumbo for the mayoral campaign.He... hasn’t seen Mumbo in a while. Between their personal projects and their various collaborations with everyone but each other, their paths haven’t really had the chance to cross. He felt his chest grow a little heavy, a frown tugging at the side of his lips.He misses Mumbo.
Relationships: Grumbo - Relationship, MumboJumbo/Grian
Series: Season 7! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781866
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another soft self-indulgent fic from yours truly
> 
> Also please look up the song "Slow Dance With You" from Adventure Time if you haven't heard of it yet!

Grian rubs his tired eyes, looking at his mansion with disdain. He’d gone through another shulker box of materials and it barely made a difference. He sighed wondering if he bit off more than he could chew… again. He angrily ruffles his hair in frustration.

“maybe a little fly around can clear my head” he mutters to himself, grabbing a couple stacks of rockets. After double checking the straps fastening the elytra to his back and the overall durability of the thing he nodded to himself and took a running leap off the jungle tree. The dive down was exhilarating, dodging leaves and branches that whipped by his face mere inches away until he pulled up at the last second with a triumphant woop. He set his sights towards the highest peak of his mansion and set off more than enough rockets to rush to the top.

He landed perfectly, heart pounding in his ears, feeling blood pump through his veins.

It’s shaping up to be a cold night. The earlier rush and chill in the air definitely shook the sleep off his bones. He shivered, looking out into the jungle they call home, absentmindedly pulling on his sweater so it wouldn’t bunch up at the straps around his torso. It is **such** a good view, enough to make pride swell in his chest.

The sight of the various builds popping up around him just energizes him to no end. From the controlled chaos of Scar’s village to the labour of love that is Iskall’s Omega Tree of Doom™, the creativity from the hermits surrounding him is just breathtaking!

His gaze lingered at one build in particular, an octagon of wrenches poking up above the forest canopy, the skeletal outline of a tower in the middle catching the moonlight making it glow in such an ethereal manner. He sighed wistfully, resting his chin on his palm, eyebrows furrowed.

He... hasn’t seen Mumbo in a while. Between their personal projects and their various collaborations with everyone but each other, their paths haven’t really had the chance to cross. He felt his chest grow a little heavy, a frown tugging at the side of his lips.

He misses Mumbo.

The little noughts and crosses game that they had finished weeks ago and so far the mailing system he’d built for them has been collecting dust. He _would_ send him a message, but he doesn’t think his heart could go through another round of waiting for a reply.

He wasn’t gonna lie, maybe the mayoral campaign _was_ a bit of a plan to get them working together again… Just a bit… He sighed again, a frustrated little whine escaping at the end.

“at least the tower’s coming along nicely” he smiled, eyeing the build in progress. He really liked how Mumbo seems to be challenging his comfort zone while still combining it with what he loves doing best. His eyes trailed across the organic details peppered along the geometric shape, really taking everything in… Wait. He squinted “what on earth” there was a very distinct lump in the grass by the tower. He blinked. Is that Mumbo? He squints a bit more, that hair, that _suit_.

It is.

Grian took out his communicator with a sigh, checking if their hardworking admin was still online. Seeing the strong white outline on Xisuma’s name he frantically typed out a little message.

> >Grian: Xisumaaaa Mumbo’s sleeping outside agaaaaain
> 
> >Xisuma: not again!
> 
> >Xisuma: you got this?
> 
> >Grian: yeah omw

A rush of air and a couple more rockets had Grian gracefully landing near the sleeping hermit. He felt the earlier tightness in his chest relax a little, seeing just how calm and peaceful Mumbo was as he dozed in the middle of the gigantic prongs, honestly he felt a little jealous.

He huffed, removing his elytra and flopping down beside the spoon, he scooted closer and buried himself into the comfort of Mumbo’s chest. He gasped in surprise as arms immediately surrounded him and pulled him closer.

Ah, warmth.

Maybe this isn’t so bad, he laughs, relaxing completely as the familiar comforting scent combined with the fresh smell of grass wrapped around him. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind just staying here, warm and content in Mumbo’s arms until morning. A distant rattling of bones reminded him why that was a bad idea.

“Mumbo, you need to go inside” he poked at the man’s ribs, trying to wake him up. Mumbo stirred, his eyes fluttering open. The moment he saw Grian a little smile played at his lips.

Grian’s breath hitched, eyes locked on the man in front of him. Yep, he _definitely_ missed Mumbo

“hey Grian, what are you doing here?” he mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. Grian poked him in the side again, knowing that the moment he lets up Mumbo’s gonna slip back under.

“trying to get you inside lest the mobs get to you” he replies dramatically, giving one last poke before Mumbo caught both his hands. He took a minute to process what Grian just said.

“oh, did i fall asleep outside again?” A bit more awake now, his eyebrows furrowed, craning his neck to look around, he was maybe a couple of blocks away from where he first fell asleep. He yawned, lying back down completely relaxed.

“yep, how many times has it been?” Grian laughs “I think X is really close to adding ‘check up on Mumbo’ in his nightly routine”

“one too many times apparently” he grins, pulling Grian closer “I missed you dude” his tone was… oddly somber and there was a look in his eyes that Grian can’t quite place.

“we’re neighbors though, just a couple of chunks away at any time” Grian smiles softly, feeling his face heat up and his chest lighten.

“that’s true” Mumbo smiles in return, “but we haven’t really seen eachother in a while” he trailed off, making the mistake of closing his eyes, slowly feeling himself drift off before being prodded in the side again, jolting awake with a yelp. Grian giggled.

“I missed you too Mumbo” he gave the man another hug sighing contentedly as it was returned, they stayed like that for a while, just appreciating the warmth and stillness of the moment… Until Grian delivered another poke into Mumbo’s ribs.

“Grian!” he snorted, trying not to make a sound that would attract the mobs around them. Grian laughs anyways rolling around on the grass. Mumbo couldn’t help himself as he joined in earnest, their laughter echoing around the clearing, mobs be damned.

By some stroke of luck no mobs were actually close enough to hear them as their laughter died down into soft giggles. Grian takes another glance at the man beside him, lingering a bit longer than he intended. This was… quite the view. There was something in the way the moonlight highlighted the man’s features that made his heart beat loudly and quickly in his chest.

He cleared his throat as he stood, dusting off the grass and dirt stuck on his clothes. Mumbo _was_ a bit more awake now, but he still made no move to stand.

“wanna dance with me?” Grian asked, offering his hand, he shrugs at the raised eyebrow Mumbo replies with.

“sure, why not” he smiles fondly, taking Grian’s outstretched hand and letting himself be hoisted up onto his feet.

Grian starts to hum as he delicately threads his fingers together around Mumbo’s neck, leaning closer as Mumbo wraps his hands around his waist. They start with simple movements that Mumbo led, both their grins reaching ear to ear.

Grian cleared his throat and started to sing.

_“slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_I know all these other boys are tough and smooth_

_and I got the blues, I wanna_

_slow dance with you~”_

“who are these tough and smooth boys?” Mumbo snickers as Grian vibrates in laughter he barely held in, slightly disrupting the rhythm of their feet.

“I can definitely think of a handful” Grian hums, doing a little spin as Mumbo held his hand up and out “I mean, have you even _met_ RenDog?”

“ooh, that is so true” Mumbo nodded in agreement. A spark of glee shone in Grian’s eyes.

“not the tough part though” he snickered, Mumbo gasped dramatically.

“ _Grian_ , I’m telling!” he grins, causing a short laughing fit to erupt from them both. Grian repositions his hands, opting to wrap it around Mumbo’s torso instead. They started to move again, less dancing, more of just swaying on spot in each other’s arms.

_“I wanna slow dance with you-_

“Mumbo! Mumbo I need you to sing with me in this part” Grian shook Mumbo with more energy than the redstoner was ready for, he stumbled but caught himself just in time.

“I don’t know the lyrics!” he raised both eyebrows in panic, the tiredness making it feel like it’s the end of the world.

“you just need to sing ‘slow dance’ after me” Grian sang the part to illustrate, pinching Mumbo in the side when he laughed “you need to sing it ok?” he pressed, trying to hide the growing smile on his face in order to look a little bit more intimidating, it didn’t work.

“alright alright, I’ll try” he replied in between giggles. He cleared his throat as they resumed dancing.

_“I wanna slow dance with you, (slow dance)_

_I just wanna slow dance with you (slow dance)_

_Why don’t you take the chance_

_I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove_

_I want to slow dance with you.”_

“we _are_ dancing together now though” Mumbo grins, pressing a quick kiss to Grian’s forehead. His eyelids grew heavier by the minute, and their movements started to lose steam. Grian laughs quietly, cheeks tinted pink.

“we are” he beams, fighting back a yawn. He felt fatigue creep up his legs, his whole body getting more sluggish the longer he stood. How long had he been building again? Not counting the hours upon hours of resource gathering that happened beforehand. He sighed, slumping forward, almost taking them both down. 

Mumbo stabilized them both with a surprised huff. He held them steady but it was pretty obvious that he’s losing the will to keep on standing as well.

“I am pretty tired” Grian finally yawns, nuzzling into Mumbo’s chest.

“so am I” he absentmindedly pet the sandy blond hair in front of him, carding fingers through the fluffy hair. This brought soft muffled giggling from the man in his arms. “lets go to bed”

“dibs on the big pillow!” Grian dove in the entrance of Mumbo’s base in between bases (BI…BB?) barely having time to wear his elytra to soften the blow of the fall. Mumbo sighed, smiling as he followed suit.

True to his words, Mumbo arrived at the scene with Grian spooning the biggest pillow he had, he wondered briefly if he’d fit in the bed in this state, but as if he read his mind, Grian scooted over and patted the space beside him.

Mumbo climbed on in, chuckling as arms and legs immediately wrapped around him. He tucked them both under the blankets and settled in like a complete puzzle. He sighed, warm and content, ready to drift off into sleep.

“Oh, uh” Grian started, “we still have to talk about you running for Mayor” Mumbo snorted

“I’ve seen the posters,” he mumbled, Grian laughs lightly.

“ugh maybe I’ll finish this thought tomorrow” he groaned tucking his head under Mumbo’s chin “I don’t think I have enough brain cells for this right now” Mumbo barks a laugh, pulling him closer.

“good idea” he sighs, slowly slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, the general area around his tower was mysteriously lit up, ensuring that no hostile mobs spawn near. This was _also_ accompanied by a friendly announcement from their very hardworking leader.

> >Xisuma: Dear fellow hermits if you ever find yourself flying by the jungle at night please drop by the wrenches and see if Mumbo’s sleeping outside again.
> 
> >Xisuma: he seems to have developed a weird habit of sleeping on the grounds outside his base
> 
> >Xisuma: thanks! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> It's Mumbo, Mumbo's the big pillow
> 
> Hey babes, this is the fic I was working on in that screenshot I posted on tumblr lol (the one I didn't expect to get notes on but did for some reason???) I kinda like the pace I went for this ngl and the softness... I'm not gonna lie I'm weak for this stuff, I couldn't stop smiling while I was typing ( ≧Д≦)
> 
> This **song** though, this song literally won't leave my brain for _weeks_ now. Hoping to expell this beautiful song out my brain with this fic.
> 
> Ok that's it for my a/n, short one this time cuz I don't really have anything more to say. Drop some Mumbo-centric prompts here or message me on tumblr! I'll always try to reply.
> 
> Also I'm super duper close to naming this series "mumbo sleeps with his fellow hermits" but even I won't be able to take it seriously at that point lol.


End file.
